Vongola Family
by Summer.ice7
Summary: As an imminent argument broke out again, Kyoko thought contentedly that perhaps her onii-san and her already had a family all along; one they'd just never found before.


*_ducks behind wall*_

_I'm really sorry about disappearing for a month without updates to OHDH. Even now, I can't guarantee anything because I don't want to get people's hopes up; it's been giving me troubles as to how I've currently written things out. Not to mention I haven't heard from betas, RL, and etc._

_But for now, I hope you enjoy this one-shot gift-fic to Haruka-Oneechan for being the 100th reviewer (which is long overdue) while I go and try to get over my Writer's Block._

_*I'm sorry about your one-shot, Deofiro! I'm trying.*_

_Disclaimer:I don't own KHR._

* * *

Vongola Family

It'd been so long since it'd happened that Kyoko almost didn't recognize the signs, but when her onii-san broke into a fit of coughs in the middle of his enthusiastic roar that he was 'going out for his extreme daily morning run', the girl finally realized what was wrong.

Onii-san was sick.

While a sick Sasagawa Ryohei was weakened several times over, he generally proved too much, even then, for most people to handle. It was fortunate that despite what most people thought, Sasagawa Kyoko was actually not most people, but the former's brother, not to mention sibling and friend to several others affiliated with the Mafia.

The Mafia of all things.

Honestly.

So with a sweet smile and then an even sweeter one when her onii-san tried to protest, coughing all the while as she tucked him into bed and told him to sleep, Kyoko called the school to tell them that both Sasagawa siblings would be missing school that day.

The receptionist who took the call managed to sound only slightly relieved at the fact that the boxing club's captain wouldn't be there to potentially damage the school and inadvertently incur the wrath of their school prefect, passing along her well-wishes.

The morning passed by in a blink of an eye as she went around the house, answering a call from Hana who demanded to know where she was and promising to be there to help out right after school.

Making some soup and easily digestible foods for her onii-san, she left it to cool while she cleaned up their home.

Despite what some would think, Sasagawa Ryohei was actually quite the neat person at home; hand partially forced by his sister who insisted on it, and who would he be to deny that?

There really wasn't anything to clean; just rearranging some crooked decorative pieces on a shelf, organizing near everything in site into an orderly fashion, and wiping the dust off of a few surfaces. An almost sad smile crossed her face, passing by a certain room upstairs as she walked by with the tray of food in hand.

How long had it been since they'd visited? Four months? Four months; her parents had been gone after a short visit to their two children after more than half a year. She understood that they were busy people, but would it kill them to spend even a bit more time with their children? Whatever happened to family first? She didn't even think they were much of a family anymore.

Kyoko shook her head, pushing open the door to her onii-san's room. Now was not the time to be thinking negative thoughts.

Drawing the curtains together, just a bit of dull sunlight filtering in from the warm afternoon sun, she idly noted that it would be around now that school would be ending.

All other thoughts immediately vanished as she sat down softly on the bed, tray meeting wooden night table with a dull clink, watching her onii-san's peaceful looking face. It was quite the rare sight, considering how ninety percent of the time, it was grinning happily, drawn together in deep thought, or actually serious.

Shaking her head, Kyoko gently prodded her onii-san; it was nearing lunchtime and he had to get something into his system to help fight the sickness off. "Onii-san, wake up. I have some soup for you."

Some incoherent mumbling was her answer and she smiled amusedly, leaning over to try again when the phone rang.

Sighing, Kyoko stood up and went to answer it, "Hello?"

"_Um, is this the Sasagawa residence?"_

Her face lit up at the familiar voice and replied cheerfully, "Oh, Tsuna-kun! How are you?"

"_A-ah, I-I'm well, Kyoko-chan. How are you? I-I didn't see you at school today."_

"Oh, onii-san was sick, so I stayed home to take care of him. I think it was him running in the rain yesterday."

"_R-really? Onii-san is sick? I hope he gets better…"_

Kyoko was about to reply when another voice sounded over on the other side, cutting her off, _"Turf-Top is sick? Damn him, making the Tenth worry!"_

"_A-ah, Gokudera-kun! It's alright, really…"_

"_Yeah Gokudera. Senpai can't help it after all," _another voice piped up, cheerful yet calm.

"_Shut up Baseball-Idiot! And don't call me that!"_

"_That's your name isn't it? What else would I call you?"_

"_G-guys-!"_

A dull whump sound interrupted her friends on the other side, prompting instead a cry of alarm and laugh. She blinked as a click sounded and another voice spoke, barely audible to her over the phone, _"Dame-Tsuna; even after all this time you still need me to point out the most basic of things to you. Well-wishes don't do anything- and as Boss, you should know to take care of your subordinates. Now get your Dame-self over there and do something."_

Another yelp and rapid fire onslaught of pleas, complaints, and agreements came through before Tsuna's voice sounded again, _"U-um, okay, sorry about that Kyoko-chan. I-I hope you won't mind if we come over to visit, is that alright?"_

"_Anything for the Tenth! You better agree woman!"_

"_Hahaha, calm down; you don't want to disturb senpai do you?"_

A warm feeling enveloped her; once upon a time, it would only be Hana, her only true friend, who would call when she was absent. Now, there was Tsuna-kun, Gokudera-san, and Yamamoto-kun as well.

"Not at all. I think onii-chan would be glad to see you guys."

"_Okay. We'll be there in a moment."_

_Click._

It seemed like not even a minute had passed when the doorbell to their house rung. Opening the door, she was surprised to see not just Hana, Tsuna-kun (with Reborn-chan on his shoulder), Gokudera-san, and Yamamoto-kun, but also Lambo-kun, I-Pin-chan, Fuuta-kun, Haru-chan, and Chrome-chan as well.

Snapping out of her momentary state of shock, she invited them all in, previous arguments (Hana and Haru-chan vs. Gokudera-kun vs. Lambo-kun with Tsuna-kun and Yamamoto-kun as mediator) and shrieks and laughter quieting down as she led them upstairs.

Entering the room, the sound of eating greeted them as her onii-san looked up from his soup in surprise at all his guests.

It was Tsuna-kun who stepped forward first with concern in his eyes that got everyone moving again, children immediately crowding around the bed, Lambo-kun wanting to play while the other two tried to explain that their onii-san was sick and couldn't. Haru-chan (thankfully) diverted his attention with some sweets before greeting her onii-san cheerfully.

The rest of the group followed suit, Tsuna-kun immediately demanding if onii-san was alright while Gokudera-san threatened him with severe pain if he ever made the Tenth worried again, Yamamoto-kun laughing and simply wishing him to get better and Chrome-chan sitting beside him quietly; a silent companion.

Her onii-san merely laughed, coughing slightly in between as he answered, "Don't worry Sawada! I'll be extremely fine in no time!"

Watching, Kyoko smiled as she heard Hana mumble something about 'monkeys being useful sometimes as well,' at her side as she sat beside Chrome-chan, offering the eye-patch wearing girl a smile which was returned.

A flap of the curtains as the window was opened turned all their attentions to the source of the action.

The red armband of the Disciplinary Committee entered their sights, causing Tsuna-kun to blanch and Gokudera-san to tense up as gray eyes narrowed at the evident crowding that was happening in the room but said nothing. It was not on Namimori-Chuu property after all.

"Herbivore," the word was directed towards her onii-san, "Do not come to Namimori-Chuu tomorrow if you are still sick. Spreading it will result in being bitten to death."

Her onii-san laughed again, "I knew you were an EXTREMELY good guy Hibari!"

"Hn. Be glad that I don't bite sick herbivores to death."

As an imminent argument broke out again, Kyoko thought contentedly that perhaps her onii-san and her already had a family all along; one they'd just never found before.

* * *

_I hope everyone's IC. If there're any problems, character-wise, grammar/spelling/punctuation-wise or anything, feel free to tell me. I'm doing my best to get better._

_Leave a review on your way out if it's not too much trouble. _


End file.
